A través de sus ojos
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Cada capítulo muestra un evento y año distinto en la vida de Mitsuki Takaishi quien nació con dificultad para entender las emociones y su peculiar forma de ver el mundo [Serie Uno por Uno:#3]
1. Chapter 1

**_Como ha pasado mucho creo que volveré explicar que es la serie Uno por Uno: Se trata de una colección de oneshot y/o historias cortas en donde narró un poco sobre la vida de los hijos de los niños elegidos que todos conocemos por el epilogo._** ** _Debido a una actividad, he retomado la serie con Takeru y su hijo Mitsuki... y tambien me dí cuenta_** ** _que no sé cómo habla un niño de 4 años (mi puntos de referencia han crecido y ya no recuerdo como eran a esa edad)_**

* * *

 **A los 4 años, aparece Poyomon**

Mitsuki se quedó mirando el huevo sin saber qué hacer, nunca había visto uno tan grande y con rayas de color decorándolo. Tampoco entendía porque estaba en su cama en lugar de la cocina.

– ¿Huevo? – Dijo bajándose de su cama y, todavía en pijamas, cargarlo hasta la cocina al haber llegado a una conclusión – Es el desayuno.

Con cuatro años la tarea de cargarlo le costó mucha concentración cansándose para el momento de salir de su habitación. Sus pasos eran tambaleantes sobre el piso y al no ver a su papá en la cocina comenzó a rodar el huevo hasta la habitación de al lado donde lo encontró durmiendo con Patamon. Dejando el huevo a un lado se acercó al borde la cama para comenzar a jalarle el cabello hasta que le escuchó murmurar algo que no entendió pero sabiendo que estaba por despertar aprovechó para ir por el huevo.

– Tengo un huevo. Desayuno. – Dijo mostrándolo a lo cual su papá negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa afirmando que ese huevo no se comía – Es un huevo, los huevos se comen. Este es grande. Los grandes saben mejor.

– Si quieres desayunar huevos te haré otros pero este no se come – Insistió su papá levantándose y quitándole su descubrimiento. Ante ello Mitsuki frunció el ceño – Este es tu compañero digimon, como Patamon es el mío. ¿No es emocionante?

– Es un huevo.

– Los digimon nacen de algo parecido a huevos llamados digihuevos y si esperas ya verás cómo nace.

– Es…un… huevo. ¡Se come!

Tras la declaración Mitsuki intentó arrebatar el huevo cayendo sobre Patamon quien se despertó dando un grito y uniéndose a la negativa de comerlo.

…

* * *

Takeru sabía cuánto le gustaban los huevos y estaba acostumbrado a que su hijo fuera terco. Para él era normal que se colocara enfrente de la nevera con el digihuevo en los brazos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Así como que comenzara a jalar de su pantalón si intentaba ir a otra parte de la cocina e insistir en que quería comerse el digihuevo.

– Deberías explicarlo con más calma.

Fue el consejo de Patamon cuya postura relajaba sobre la mesa no delataba cuan desesperado estaba por comer. Algo admirable considerando que al paso parecía que iban terminarían combinando el desayuno con el almuerzo. Un detalle que dejaba en manifiesto lo difícil que le resultaba a ambos negarse a Mitsuki.

Sin embargo Takeru no estaba seguro de cómo explicar el nacimiento de los digimon, ese tipo de descripciones se le dificultaban y cada idea que formaba en su mente terminaba involucrando otras explicaciones. Aunque lo cierto era que le gustaría saber porque su repentina obstinación por comerse ese huevo en particular cuando tras tres horas de debate debería de haber cambiado de tema.

– Si cuidas del huevo, tras un tiempo, un bebé digimon sale. – Dijo Takeru arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de Mitsuki que no parecía convencido de la explicación. Rascándose la cabeza se percató que lo había dicho demasiado sencillo – ¿Por qué no comemos cereal y dejamos el tema para después? Creo que tengo un folleto en algún lado.

Algo dudoso Mitsuki le permitió abrir la nevera a lo cual Takeru sacó la leche y estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando lo vio señalar al recipiente donde estaban los huevos. Su aparente victoria en cambiar el tema había sido una trampa.

– ¿Y esos? ¿Salen bebés? – Preguntó con la cabeza inclinada.

– De esos saldrían pollitos.– Respondió sin pensarlo dándose cuenta de su error cuando Mitsuki frunció el ceño.

– Esos huevos los comemos. Y de ellos salen pollitos – Mencionó pensativo para luego volver a elevar el digihuevo – ¡Quiero comer el huevo grande! ¡¿Por qué no puedo?!

Reconociendo el tono de llanto en su voz, Takeru lo cargó inseguro de que decirle por lo que tras haber desayuno buscó el folleto. No contó que una vez terminara con su siguiente intento de explicación, Mitsuki lo mirara un momento y trajera un libro de cuentos donde se mostraban a unos pollitos saliendo de unos huevos. Cuando intentó enfatizar en que los digimon son compañeros, él solo avanzó en su libro para mostrar a los pollitos teniendo una posición similar.

Mentalmente Takeru se preguntó cómo terminó involucrado en una discusión que empezaba a tomar un carácter filosófico sobre la vida misma con un niño de cuatro años. Uno que sabía que preguntar para anular todos sus argumentos.

Patamon lo único que podía hacer era vigilar para que la tendencia de Mitsuki de arrojar cosas cuando estaba de mal humor no terminara afectando a su futuro compañero digimon. Ya no entendía lo que estaban discutiendo.

Al final las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo y Mitsuki seguía sin comprender a su papá. Tampoco por qué gritó cuando intentó cocinar el huevo por su cuenta, o el motivo por el cual debía permanecer sentado en su cama abrazándolo en espera de que nazca algo.

– ¿Y los otros? ¿Cómo nacen?

Preguntó con los ojos cerrados recordando a los que estaban en la nevera a lo cual su papá solo suspiró diciéndole que lo entendería cuando creciera. No le gustó lo que dijo como tampoco que desde hace un rato se la pasaba buscando algo llamado digivice que debió llegar con el huevo.

Comenzó a sentirse somnoliento cuando sintió que algo se movía entre sus brazos y al abrir los ojos descubrió que el huevo había desaparecido, en su lugar una pequeña criatura blanca se encontraba entre sus manos a la cual Patamon dijo se llamaba Poyomon.

– ¡Al fin! – Exclamó Takeru saliendo de debajo de la cama de Mitsuki sosteniendo el que ahora sería su digivice y teniéndoselo mientras sonreía al digimon recién nacido– Esto es ustedes y deben cuidarlo… mañana hablaremos de ello. Tengo que buscar otro folleto, uno mejor detallado.

Lo último lo dijo para sí mismo no queriendo arriesgarse a repetir lo sucedido ese día. Aunque cuando vio a Mitsuki quedarse dormido con Poyomon pensó que quizás estaba exagerando y desde ese momento todo volviera a estar en calma… se equivocó.

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Gritó Mitsuki repentinamente a la mañana siguiente haciendo que Takeru dejara caer los huevos que acaba de sacar de la nevera. Mitsuki, con Poyomon saltando detrás de él, se arrodilló ante los destrozos.

– ¿Y los pollitos?

Finalmente comprendiendo la situación Takeru suspiró debatiéndose si seguir con la discusión o esperar a que todo eventualmente se aclarara. Confiando en que en un par de días terminaría olvidándose del tema prefirió distraerlo contándole sobre Poyomon.

…

* * *

Desde ese día la familia Takaishi no volvió a comer nada que incluyera huevos y Takeru comenzó a estudiar sobre la comunicación infantil.


	2. Chapter 2

**A los 5 años, conoce a su prima**

El viaje en avión fue aburrido. Mitsuki no pudo hacer nada durante horas enteras que quedarse quieto en su asiento con Poyomon entre sus brazos quien no se quedaba quieto por querer mirar por la ventana. No entendía que tenía de divertido ver un montón de nubes.

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron fue una larga espera para recoger la única maleta que llevaron y una vez que salieron del aeropuerto apareció un hombre que se les acercó hablando palabras que no comprendía del todo. En su casa solo su papá y Patamon las usaban e intentaban enseñárselas a Poyomon y a él por lo que nunca creyó que alguien más las usara pero todos en ese lugar parecían conocerlas, y las entendían mejor que él.

El hombre parecía darse cuenta de cómo lo examinaba a lo cual se inclinó abriendo la boca para hablar pero cerrándola antes de decir algo. Su mirada parecía buscar algo invisible alrededor de ellos hasta que finalmente volvió a sonreír dirigiéndose a él.

– Soy tu tío – Dijo finalmente con las palabras que estaba más acostumbrado a escuchar. Aunque su forma de pronunciarla fue rara y se quedó en silencio nuevamente causando que su papá se riera.

– Le dí a tu tío una lista de frases para que pudieran hablar pero no se las aprendió y perdió las notas – Le explicó finalmente su papá colocándole una mano en la cabeza para asegurase de que le prestara atención – ¿Le damos otro intento?

– No. Es inútil.

Respondió Mitsuki con calma mirando al hombre, su tío, quien lo miraba con una ceja levantada porque sin darse cuenta estaba entremezclando los dos idiomas pero aun así pudo entenderlo. Por un momento sintió el impulso de aclarar que se refería a que él quería seguir hablando las palabras que todos conocían en ese lugar, sin embargo la forma como su tío se dirigía a su papá en una pequeña discusión hizo que lo descartara.

Además se sentía mal y le molesta no saber lo que era. No recordaba haberse sentido así antes poniéndolo de mal humor conforme más tiempo le tocaba estar de pie. Aunque la sensación no desapareció cuando se dejó caer sentado al suelo.

Al menos los adultos se dieron cuenta de que algo le pasaba y fueron al carro donde un digimon azul con blanco los esperaba. Tras un corto viaje llegaron a un apartamento donde una mujer, su tía, los recibió. Mientras los adultos seguían conversando examinó el apartamento notando a un gran pájaro rosado parecía estar tratando de jalar algo de detrás de un sofá causando que Poyomon saltara rumbo a su dirección. Cuando se acercó a los digimon se percató de lo que trataban de sacar era a una niña más pequeña que él.

Mitsuki se retiró inmediatamente al verla. Los niños de ese tamaño solían ser muy violentos y prefería evitarlos.

Para su mala suerte después del almuerzo le pidieron que jugara con su prima quien solo parecía estar interesada en jugar con bloques y gritaba cada vez que él intentaba organizarlos. No entendía porque hacía eso sí solo quería que estuvieran en orden a lo cual terminó por sentarse quieto a su lado en espera de poder regresar a su casa.

No quería volver a regresar a ese lugar por lo que estuvo feliz cuando un par de días después estaban de regreso en su hogar.

Quiso gritar cuando unos meses después su prima fue a visitarlo.

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _La prima tiene como 2 años, a esa edad a algunos niños no les gusta que intervengan en sus juegos._**

 ** _¿Se entendió que Mistuki, Takeru, Poyomon y Patamon viven en fuera de Japón? No se me ocurrió una forma natural de decirlo y me da la impresión de que dejé suficientes indicios de ello._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Este capítulo cuenta con la actuación especial de Yumiko Ichijouji a sus ocho años. Quería hacerlo más largo para detallar mejor la relación de este pequeño grupo pero eso me daba para otro fic en lugar de un capitulo así que… se quedó lo esencial._**

* * *

 **A los 6 años, una amiga.**

Ese día sus compañeros de salón estaban jugando un partido de futbol. Durante la hora que estuvo obligado a verlos jugar no comprendió que tenía de interesante perseguir un balón de la forma como lo hacían o porque los que no jugaban gritaban a cada rato.

Su silenciosa presencia era difícilmente notada, la única vez que le hablaron fue cuando le pidieron que se cambiara de asiento diciendo que estaba arruinándoles la diversión. Ante el comentario se mostró inexpresivo antes de tomar sus libros y marcharse sin que la profesora se diera cuenta. No pensaba seguir perdiendo su tiempo cuando las clases habían terminado, menos teniendo un rompecabezas nuevo para jugar en su habitación.

De camino a casa Tokomon paseaba a su lado saltando de vez en cuando entre las distintas estructuras que adornaban la calle. Eso era algo que le hacía sonreír, sonrisa que desapareció cuando escuchó los gritos de una niña en japonés.

Siendo que su familia actualmente era la única de Alofi que hablaba ese idioma hizo un pequeño desvió para asomarse al punto de trasporte, un lugar creado años atrás para que quienes usaban el Digimundo para viajar entre ciudades tuvieran donde llegar. Sin embargo dudaba que la niña de cabello largo y gafas cumpliera los requisitos para su uso.

– Quizás se equivocó de portal o se separó de su familia. – Comentó Tokomon deteniéndose al lado Mitsuki quien estaba a punto de continuar su camino cuando volvió a hablar – No parece que pueda hablar con los encargados del punto de trasporte y la información de los portales no se guarda. ¿Sabrá leer los mapas de las zonas? Eso es algo avanzado y si no sabe entonces será imposible que vuelva a….

Sin dejar terminar de hablar a Tokomon, Mitsuki giró sobre sus piernas entrando al punto de trasporte e ignorando deliberadamente la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su digimon. Cuando se acercó a ella notó que tenía un Poromon entre sus brazos que parecía estar dormido.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Le preguntó haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa. Recordando cómo su papá enfatizaba en qué debía explicarse siguió hablando – ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? Puedo indicarte el camino.

– ¡Me entiendes! – Dijo la niña ligeramente más alta que él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios para buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón un papel que le tendió – Estoy tratando de llegar aquí.

Tanto Mitsuki como Tokomon se quedaron mirando el uno al otro preguntándose quien era esa niña y cómo obtuvo la dirección de su casa.

….

* * *

Yumiko estaba contenta de haberse encontrado con Mitsuki y de que fuera tan amable de llevarla con el señor Takaishi. Conseguir que su mamá le diera la dirección resultó complicado pero cuando creyó que el mayor obstáculo estaba superado se encontró con el detalle que nadie la entendía. Conocía el método para regresar a su casa sin embargo debía cumplir con su objetivo antes de ser castigada por haberse marchado sin permiso. Rió nerviosa, segura de que ya debieron de haberla descubierto y tendría menos de una hora para que la fueran a buscar.

– ¿Por qué quieres hablar con mi papá? – Preguntó Mitsuki a su lado de una forma que le confundía. Su rostro indicaba curiosidad mientras su tono de voz mostraba indiferencia, aunque en lo poco que llevaban hablando siempre se había mostrado de esa manera y supuso que era normal en él.

– ¿Acaso no sabes lo que hizo? – Respondió dando dos brincos para quedar enfrente de él y detenerlo. Sus brazos se encontraban extendidos cuando siguió hablando – ¡Se supone que era un cuento sobre finales felices y Ahiru no tuvo el suyo! Tiene que haber otro libro u otro final, y lo voy a averiguar.

Mitsuki se quedó mirándola un momento para luego desviar su atención a Tokomon quien ahora llevaba a Poromon sobre su espalda. No estaba seguro de como reaccionar por lo que no lo hizo y continuó conduciéndola a su casa.

– ¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que no has sonreído – Comentó Yumiko volviendo a colocarse enfrente de él. En esta ocasión tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretado – Si te estoy molestando solo dilo. Quizas te interrumpí cuando ibas a reunirte con tus amigos y…

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Mitsuki no sentía el deseo de separarse de ella como cuando estuvo con sus compañeros de clase. Incluso ahora que veía su casa a unos metros de distancia no quería que su conversación terminara por lo que la interrumpió para dejar eso en claro.

– No tengo amigos y no eres molesta.

Yumiko se quedó en silencio al escucharlo para luego sonreír ampliamente. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan expresiva como ella. Incluso la idea de reír estando a su lado no le parecía inútil, aunque cuando intentó cruzar la calle y lo detuvo para explicarle su plan no estuvo seguro de que le agradara la idea.

– ¿Por qué debemos escabullirnos en nuestra propia casa?

Vocalizó Tokomon su inquietud a lo cual Yumiko se quitó su sombrero para ponérselo en su Poromon afirmando que así sería más divertido. Entre más le contaba sobre su plan, menos sentido le encontraba pero al verla seguir a su lado cuando normalmente otros ya le dejaban hizo que terminara aceptando ayudarla.

– ¡Bien! – Gritó Yumiko levantando una mano entusiasmada para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa teniéndole la mano – Entonces eso significa que vamos a ser amigos.

Mitsuki torció la boca. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Prefirió limitarse a tomar su mano en silencio para dar inicio con el plan.

….

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde la publicación de su primer libro y Takeru todavía no podía creer que en realidad lo hubiera hecho. Había escrito un libro para niños que estaba siendo bien aceptado. Nunca creyó que pudiera hacerlo, sobre todo tras el incidente con los huevos años atrás.

Estaba comenzando a pensar en que podría ser su siguiente publicación cuando escuchó el ruido de vidrio quebrándose. Levantándose de un salto del sofá le indicó con la mirada a Patamon que se pusiera alerta y sigilosamente se dirigió al cuarto que acondicionó como su lugar de trabajo abriendo la puerta con lentitud. Una vez que pudo ver lo que sucedía adentro dejó escapar un suspiro entrando a la habitación.

– ¿Qué están haciendo?

Preguntó sintiendo más curiosidad que enojo al ver a una niña que reconoció como la hija de Miyako y Ken usando su computador con Mitsuki a su lado. El ruido que escuchó al parecer provocado por Poromon y Tokomon quienes dejaron caer la lámpara de su escritorio.

Al final Takeru fue capaz de devolver a Yumiko y Poromon a su casa decidiendo que el castigo que recibirían por parte de Miyako sería suficiente. El hecho de que hubiera hecho ese viaje únicamente porque no entendió el final de su libro hizo que volviera a cuestionar su capacidad para comunicarse con niños.

 _"_ _Quizás debería intentar cambiar mi público objetivo... o cambiar de profesión"_

Pensó poniéndose a recoger los trozos de vidrio del suelo notando que Mitsuki seguía silenciosamente en la habitación. Su expresión estaba en blanco aunque con los años aprendió que cuando tenía dudas bastaba con mirar la de Tokomon para saber lo que pensaba.

– ¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó Takeru sentándose en espera de la respuesta. Era el tipo de preguntas que su hijo demoraba en responder, a veces incluso sin ser lo primero que dice lo que realmente quería decir.

– ¿Podemos visitarla cuando vayamos con los tíos?

La petición lo tomó por sorpresa y deseaba saber porque quería estar con Yumiko sin embargo la forma como Mitsuki movía su pie derecho le indicaba que él mismo no estaba seguro de ello. Takeru aceptó con una gran sonrisa al ver que su hijo finalmente parecía querer hacer una amiga.

* * *

 ** _¡Tiempo de explicación!_**

 ** _Cuando decidí mudar a Takeru a otro país lo hice no teniendo uno en mente sino unas caracteristicas (diferencia horaria con Japón entre tres y cuatro horas; idioma oficial distinto al japones o ingles; ser un país/ciudad/pueblo pequeño y no muy conocido; tener o estar cerca de un aeropuerto) y justo cuando creí que no lo encontraría y terminaría inventándolo me encontré con la isla Niue cuya capital es Alofi (bueno, la diferencia horaria es de 20 horas pero sigue en rango)._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Y este es el final (que por no estar acostumbrada a tener todos escritos antes de publicar se me olvidó que no lo había publicado)_**

* * *

 **A los 10 años, el crítico**

Mitsuki no comprendía el trabajo de su papá. Se la pasaba enfrente de un computador escribiendo cosas sin sentido que luego eran vendidas. Duraba horas haciéndolo incluso muy tarde en la noche y no podía evitar relacionar que tenía migrañas con más frecuencia cuando estaba en medio de ese trabajo.

Había leído por petición de Yumiko un fragmento de sus libros esperando emocionarse como ella lo hacía cuando le narraba lo que estaba escrito en las páginas. Sin embargo lo único que pudo pensar fue en la cantidad de papel que se desperdició con las tonterías que acaba de leer y se vendían por todo el mundo.

Mirara por donde lo mirara no encontraba un punto positivo en lo que hacía, lo cual le incomodaba cada vez que entraba en esa habitación donde el computador se encontraba. Una sensación que al principio ignoró pero cuando a su papá le dio una migraña más fuerte y duradera de lo habitual por su culpa simplemente lo empujó del escritorio.

Quizás fue debido a que era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa manera desde que era pequeño o a la migraña que tenía que no le regañó por lo que hizo. Simplemente le prohibió volver a entrar en esa habitación. Tokomon por otro lado no se mostró contento con lo que había hecho y esa misma noche mientras intentaban dormir se lo dijo.

– Tu papá estaba muy triste por lo que hiciste.

Mitsuki se quedó en silencio al escucharlo. No era la primera vez que terminaba actuando o diciendo algo que lo entristeciera y su papá fingía no estarlo para que no se diera cuenta. Era algo que hacía incluso desde antes de que la doctora le dijo que podía tener alexitimia pero desde entonces Tokomon le informó que parecía suceder con más frecuencia. No le gustaba ponerlo triste, tampoco como saber que la mitad de la información disponible sobre su alexitimia parecía echarle la culpa a su papá por tenerla.

– No lo entiendo – Dijo Mitsuki cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso?

– Podríamos ir a la biblioteca a leer otros libros y así quizás lo entiendas.

La propuesta de Tokomon sonaba lógica por lo que desde ese día iba después de la escuela a la biblioteca marchándose únicamente cuando llegaba la hora de cerrar. Fueron casi tres meses las que le tomó leer todos los libros que podía entender de la pequeña biblioteca en los cuales concluyó que lo que su papá escribía era más inútil de lo que pensó originalmente.

– ¿Quizás no te gustan? – Sugirió Tokomon el último día de su pequeña aventura de pie sobre la mesa de la biblioteca – Poromon dice que los libros van dirigidos a ciertos públicos...

– No, este va para el mismo público, – Dijo Mitsuki tomando el último libro que debía devolver al estante y mostrándoselo a su digimon – y cuenta cuanto menos con una representación fiel al contexto histórico de este país.

– ¡Al menos aprendimos nuevas palabras y como usarlas!

Mientras Tokomon reía, Mitsuki frunció el ceño sin saber qué hacer. Le molestaba tener que regresar a su casa con una peor visión de lo que su papá hacía que la que tenía cuando empezó. Lo menos que podía hacer era evitar volver a destruir el computador.

Fueron tres días después que se sorprendió cuando su papá le invitó a que entrara en la habitación prohibida, como sus primos la bautizaron cuando se enteraron de que no podía entrar en ella. Sin saber que esperar lo obedeció llevándose la segunda sorpresa del día cuando le pidió que criticara lo que había escrito.

– Tokomon me contó que eres muy buen haciéndolo – Explicó su papá cediéndole el asiento con un documento de casi doscientas páginas escritas – Este libro es muy importante por lo que quiero que salga lo mejor posible. El problema es que empecé a escribirlo por partes desde los doce años y me está costando mejorar la redacción.

La petición no le emocionaba. La idea de pasar horas, probablemente días, leyendo algo que no le interesaba le resultaba aburrido. Y aunque estos eran sus pensamientos no pudo evitar notar en el reflejo de la pantalla la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

– Tokomon también dice que soy cruel cuando critico un libro – Comentó recordando el motivo por el que en primer lugar fue a la biblioteca. No quería volver a hacer que su papá se pusiera triste por su culpa cuando estaba feliz, o eso le parecía.

– No veo problema. Entre más dura la critica, mayores oportunidades para mejorar.

Finalmente sintiendo la felicidad que su sonrisa mostraba Mitsuki comenzó a leer mientras que su papá se quedó de pie a su lado con un cuaderno para tomar notas a lo que decía. Le confundía cuando afirmaba que había partes que era imposible cambiar pero cuando vio reflejado en el resultado final la mayoría de los comentarios que hizo sonrió ampliamente.

– Sigue pareciéndome un libro tonto – Le dijo a Tokomon – ¿Por qué sonrió al verlo si pienso eso?

– Porque lo que te gustó fue pasar tiempo con tu papá.

Una explicación sencilla de la cual no estuvo del todo convencido. Sin embargo cuanto tiempo después llegó la hora de empezar la secuela del primer libro no dudo en volver a dar sus criticas.


End file.
